Diabolus in Musica
by WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: Warnings!: Crack Pairs and threesome! Don't like don't read! Sasuke had always loved music, but the harmony of Neji's piano was practically heavenly... SasukeNejiNaruto oneshot.


/ Diabolus in Musica /

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the songs in this fic, Naruto,...or fruit-loops. So sad.

Sasuke's pov

I had always loved music, but the harmony of Neji's piano was practically heavenly. I could still remember all those weeks ago when I had first heard it. I had been out wandering the streets after eating out. Ever scence then I had sat outside his window every night, just soaking it up. The words the fell from Neji's lips were graced by angles' for a gift to song. It made my blood freeze and boil at the same time. I had missed him while I was away on a mission so, I was already under the window and waiting for the show.

Neji's pov

" So are you sure it's okay Naruto? I mean we both know what might happen. It IS Sasuke after all. " Naruto smirked as he opened a door to my bedroom. " Don't dout. Belive it. " " B-but-! " He grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. " Get to the piano Hyyuga? " " I...suppose. " I walked to my piano and sat. / I would have never of thought this could be an outcome. It's CRAZY! I ask him to get that Uchiha away and he comes up with this insane plan/ " So, what's the song Uzumaki? " He gently placed some hand made sheet-music. " I made it. " " YOU know music? " " Hey, I take that offensively! 'Corse I do! I didn't take all those extra classes with Iruka-sensei for Nothing! " I really didn't think Naruto would have liked to know what kind of ' extra teaching ' I had thought he had been taking. I sighed and gave my fingers one last good flex.

Naruto's pov

/ Sasuke I sooo going to crack. / I smirked as Neji's fingers played across the keys like rain-drops. I started to sing with all I had. (1.)

You had my heart

and we'll never be world apart

Maybe in magazines

but you'll still be my star

Baby cause in the Dark

You can see shiny Cars

And that's when you need me

there With you I'll always share Because

When the sun shines We'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella

Ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

These fancy things,

will never come in between

You're part of my entity

Here for Infinity

When the war has took it's part

When the world has dealt it's cards

If the hand is hard

Together we'll mend your heart

Because ...

When the sun shines We'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella

Ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

You can run into my Arms

It's okay don't be alarmed

Come into Me

There's no distance in between

our love

So Gonna let the rain pour

I'll be all you need and more

Because ...

When the sun shines We'll shine Together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella

Ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella

ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

It's raining raining

Ooo baby it's raining raining

baby come into me

Come into me

It's raining raining

Ooo baby it's raining raining

You can always come into me

Come into me

Some time Sasuke must have climbed though the window because he was in the room scowling at me. Both Neji's and Sasuke's faces were red...Sasuke's was from being quite pissed, and Neji's was a blush. I felt a pang in my heart. / That song was about Sasuke after he finaly came back. I don't think he came back to be with me now. AGH! Happy! I've gotta be happy/ I put on a fake smile. " So, how'd you guys like my song? " I was waiting for the ' It sucked BALLS!!! ' from Sasuke. This is the last faze of 'Piss Sasuke off so he leaves' / ...Not that I don't have my OWN plan in mind if things go the way I want them to/ " I want to! " Both Neji and I raised eye-brows. " He got to sing now it's MY TURN! "

Sasuke's pov

/ That danm dobe!! Singing for Neji like that!! And then acting all cool when I show up/ Neji shrugged. " Do you have a song? " " Yeah teme, you can't sing without a song? " / Did he just... ' ' ME/ I was snapped back from my thoughts. " So Uchiha? Music? " " Hn. " I walked to the piano and played a few keys. " Can you do this one? " " Hmm? You mean this? " He corrected me. " Yeah. " He blinked. " Why? I made this song, and it has no words. " " I made words for it. " I held back the blush as best I could. " ...Okay then. " He started up the song. (2.)

I often close my eyes

And I can see you smile

You reach out for my hand

And I'm woken from my dream

Although your heart is mine

Its hollow inside

I never had your love And I never will

And every night I lie awake

Thinking maybe you love me

Like I've always loved you

But how can you love me Like I loved you

when You can't even look me straight in my eyes

I've never felt this way

To be so in love

To have someone there

Yet feel so alone

Aren't you supposed to be

The one to wipe my tears

The one to say that you would never leave

The waters calm and still

My reflection is there

I see you holding me

But then you disappear

All that is left of you

Is a memory

One that only, exists in my dreams

And every night I lie awake

Thinking maybe you love me

Like I've always loved you

But how can you love me Like I loved you

when You can't even look me straight in my eyes

I don't know what hurts you

But I can feel it too

And it just hurts so much

To know that I can't do a thing

And deep down in my heart

Somehow I just know

That no matter what I'll always love you

I often close my eyes

And I can see you smile

You reach out for my hand

And I'm woken from my dream

Although your heart is mine

Its hollow inside

I never had your love And I never will

So why am I still here in the rain...?

The last bit was mared by a slam of Neji's hands and giggles from Naruto. " Naruto!! You ruined my song you dee-dee-dee!! " As I rounded the big musical instrument, I felt the cells in my brain explode. Naruto's hand was deep in Neji's pants. " No Naruto!! Don't touch-!! Hah...! " With his free hand Naruto waved me over. " Hey, come help. " I gave him a disgusted look. " We're THREE GUYS!!! Do you even want me to start on how many levels of WRONG it is that you even ASKED me that?!!! " He rolled his eyes at me. " Don't you act all high and mighty on me Sasuke. I'm pretty damn sure you're so limey you make green fruit-loops cry. Now like I said, come help. " I was trapped. If I said no, and went with ' the right thing to do ' I'd totaly be wasting this...but if I said yes I'd have to finally come out of the closet. Neji's hips instintivly bucked into Naruto's hand, a soft moan passing his lips...his eyes had fallen shut and he had a death-grip on his piano keys. Naruto slid his hand up Neji's shirt and the older moaned again. That was all it took. I leaned down and kissed Neji.

Neji's pov

I had never been touched like this...it was wonderful and awful at the same time. / God...this isn't right! But it just feels so amazing/ My eyes snaped open when I felt a pair of lips on mine. It was Sasuke...and he was one hell of a kisser. I felt myself start kissing back. / Oh god...what am I doing?! ...Exactly what I want to. / It was a strange idea for me. But it sounded nice to be able to do somthing bad for once and not care what the clan would say. It felt like...FREEDOM. I kissed Sasuke heatedly, sliping my tounge in his mouth.

Naruto's pov

I smirked at how my secret plan had worked. I had buttered Neji up into leting me come ' Help him get Sasuke away ' then I had set the un-said chalenge of my song to Sasuke...and had just waited for the perfect time. I gasped as a hand pressed against my crotch. It seemed that while Sasuke was kissing Neji, he'd snaked his arm over to me. I felt the button of my pants pop and heard the zipper being pulled. His hand wrapped around me and started to move up and down. / Holy jesus... /

Neji's pov

Naruto maoned from Sasuke touching him and quickened his pace on me. I shivered. / I wonder if... / I lifted my hand and tugged down Sasuke's shorts and boxers. I didn't even try to Hide my blush as I grabed his cock and started pumping. He pulled back from the kiss and started on my neck, mummbling incoherently. Soon we were all breathing hard. And with one last stroke from Naruto I came. " Ah...! " I picked up my pace and in a few minutes I felt Sasuke's juices flowing over my hand soon followed by a wild moan from Naruto, telling me he had just hit his climax as well. for a moment there was nothing but panting until Naruto spoke with a smirk. " Jeez...we should try this again some time! " All Sasuke and I could do was blush.

(1.) Rihanna - Umbrella

(2.) Yurima - Kiss the rain


End file.
